


Bleeding Out

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu centric i guess?, Gen, its 2nu but its like??? platonic zen 2nu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FACEACHE! Faceache, holy shit!" Murdoc yelled, pulling him from his bunker to the lift. "What? What's going on!?" 2D squeaked, following the bassist. "It's- It's Noodle! Somethin' ain't right with her!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I sin too often, so here's another short (probably rushed) fic. You're welcome, Toochi.

Another day, another boring day on Plastic Beach for 2D. It had been ages since he was kidnapped, brought here to record Gorillaz' next album with Murdoc. It had been ages since Noodle was announced dead, and Russel had left. He doesn't remember how long it's been exactly, but he could barely remember what week it was. 

He got up, looking around his room for a moment. Same old, bitter bunker, he thought. But, as he took another round of his headache medication, Murdoc _ran_ into his bunker, screeching.

"FACEACHE! Faceache, holy fuckin' shit!" Murdoc yelled, pulling him from his bunker to the lift. 

"What? What's going on!?" 2D squeaked, following the bassist. 

"It's- It's Noodle! Somethin' ain't right with her!" Murdoc yelled, frantically pressing the lift button. "She's-- Sweet Satan--"

But 2D didn't hear the rest of Murdoc's sentence whatsoever. The color had drained from 2D's face though. _Noodle had returned?_ he thought, his eyebrows furrowing. _But she was dead, after the crash of Windmill Island had killed her._ Maybe he was wrong, he decided. 

After a nervous Murdoc yelled at the lift to go faster, and rushing outside to the beach, 2D had froze in shock. Never in his life had he felt so nauseous, so ill, until this day.

Noodle was there, her oni mask thrown to the side, a hole in her stomach and bleeding out. The scarlet blood had covered most of the front of her white dress, and she looked pale. Russel was terrified, swallowing the lump in his throat once he saw 2D. But something had clicked within his head as he looked at Noodle again, and rushed to her side and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. 

"Toochi, it's you... yokatta." She gave a weak smile to him, but it fell as she gripped her stomach.

"Noodle, luv, what happened to you?"

"I barely managed to escape with my life, just to see you one last time." She whispered, a hand reaching to his face and cupping his cheek softly. 

"Who hurt you? What happened, Noodle?" He began to panic, trying to find an answer, anything to grasp onto for revenge. He needed his zen buddy, his best friend, so badly. He could even call her the last twinkling light in his life, and he was scared the light was about to fade into nothingness. 

"Gomen ne, Toochi... For leaving you behind." She whispered faintly, he barely heard her.

"Noodle.." He whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Her hand fell from his cheek to her side, exhaling a final breath. A choked sob escaped 2D's lips, Murdoc and Russel watching in complete horror. They could do nothing but stare at the two zen buddies, before turning to each other, worry painted on both of their faces. 

Noodle had returned from Hell, but she was never coming back. She was never going to be there for any of them, nor will she be the glue holding the band together. 

The twinkling light was gone.

Noodle is dead.


End file.
